


A New Friend

by vanilla107



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, adora and glimmer are mentioned, bow appreciation zine, bow being the love doctor, bow is adorable and tries to help mermista, mermista had a fight with sea hawk, or at least he's trying to be the love doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Bow was a nervous wreck.That morning he had received a message from a seagull saying that Princess Mermista requested his presence at Salineas. She wanted him to come to Salineas.Him.Not Glimmer or Adora.Only him, archer for the Princess Alliance.





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know it's been a while since I've updated anything on here because university started again! I'm swamped with work but this was written two months ago and I've been given the go ahead to post it!
> 
> This was the piece I wrote for the Bow Appreciation Zine! It revolves around Bow and Mermista's friendship and I had tons of fun writing it. It was my very first zine and I'm so happy I got to write for one of my favourite characters in She-ra! I will be updating my other stuff as soon as I can! (Season 3 also killed me like the hell).
> 
> I hope you all have a good day!
> 
> Stay healthy!  
vanilla107

Bow was a nervous wreck.

That morning he had received a message from a seagull saying that Princess Mermista requested his presence at Salineas. She wanted him to come to Salineas.

_Him. _

Not Glimmer or Adora.

Only him, archer for the Princess Alliance.

And his thoughts were going in all sorts of directions. Out of all of the princesses, he felt that she was the only one he didn’t know that well. She was sarcastic and cynical, not the usual behaviour he found with other princesses but she was loyal. It was great to see her so passionate about her kingdom, especially when she stayed in Salineas when she knew that the Horde was going to attack. Even though he had helped save Salineas with Adora, Glimmer and Sea Hawk, as well as break out of the Fright Zone with her, he still felt that he didn’t really connect with her like he had with Entrapta and Perfuma. He reached the entrance of the palace and hopped off the boat as the gates opened. The archer walked into the castle and tried to calm himself.

_ Okay, relax. You get along with all the other princesses so this should be fine. Just be calm._

The thoughts of calm dissipated when he walked into the throne room and he swallowed uneasily when he saw the Princess of Salineas sitting on her throne. Mermista’s usual bodyguard who also doubled as a butler, was standing on her right side. As he got closer his eyes widened in shock. She looked awful, dark circles under her eyes and her body was hunched over the one side of her throne.

“Princess Mermista, is everything okay? Do I need to get Adora and Glimmer here?” he asked, his first thoughts of panic emerging.

The princess looked at him and sighed.

“No, nothing’s wrong it’s just…” she trailed off.

Suddenly she got off her throne and walked away to one of the corridors, leaving Bow alone in confusion.

“Mermista? Wait!” Bow said quickly and ran to catch up with her in the corridor.

She didn’t slow down and he ran in front of her and blocked her path, before putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Mermista, what is going on?” he asked, concerned.

She looked at him and her eyes were glassy, and the archer’s panic rose.

“I broke up with Sea Hawk.”

As she ended her sentence, she burst into tears and sat down in the middle of the corridor, pulling her legs to her chest. Bow stared at her and sat down next to her. He was quiet for a while, wondering if he was allowed to touch her, before hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Are...are you upset that you broke up with him?” he asked gently and Mermista’s head snapped up and he backed away from her as she glared at him.

“Of course I am! I’m crying and a mess!” the princess yelled and she put her head on her knees again. Bow wracked his brain for ways to cheer up the sad princess but before he could say anything she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, her tone a lot softer.

“I...I’m sorry I yelled at you. I just...ughhhhhh! I hate dealing with feelings!” Mermista groaned and he snorted in laughter.

“Are you laughing at me?” she asked, anger replacing her once soft tone and he quickly regained his composure.

“No, no! The way you said it was funny! It’s a very…’you’ thing to say,” he said with a smile.

“I guess I’m taking this way harder than I thought,” she sighed heavily as she put a hand to her forehead.

Bow thought what he would do if he was with Glimmer or Adora. Sad friends meant having a good conversation and snacks. But...was he friends with Mermista? She had asked him to come all the way to Salineas. But for love advice?

He wasn’t an expert in it at all but he could try to make her feel better.

“How about...we get your butler to make us some snacks and we can talk about this?” Bow suggested slowly and Mermista nodded before summoning her butler. They walked back to the throne room and sat down at the foot of the throne.

“So...you were dating Sea Hawk. And you broke up with him?”

“Yeah...a couple days ago. He was just in my space, y’know? And it felt…” Bow gave her an encouraging look for her to continue. “It felt...like he was suffocating me. I...I loved him being around me and even his annoying sea shanties were cute but...I am the princess of Salineas and that comes first. I have duties and the Horde is still a threat. I couldn’t have him distracting me.”

“Did you tell him that’s how you felt?”

“I did but...I think that only made it worse.”

“In what way?”

The butler walked into the room with their snacks and Mermista took a bite of a kelp bar. Bow picked up a cupcake.

“I think it made him think that I didn’t want to spend any time with him...and as a result I hardly saw him. I got worried but...”

“You...lashed out?” Bow asked hesitantly and she sighed.

“Yes. When I finally saw him again after two weeks of absolutely no contact, I lashed out, broke up with him in the process and I haven’t seen him since.”

“Mermista...I’m sorry.”

She was quiet and sighed.

“Look, I asked you to come here not to give me love advice but...you seem like a nice guy and-.

Bow could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he put his hands up to stop her.

“Woah...Woah _wait_, Mermista. I...I don’t think that’s a...go...good idea. You just got out of a relationship and you’re feeling _intense_ emotions right now-”

“-Bow. What are you talking about?” she interrupted, raising an eyebrow. He gave her a puzzled look.

“You...you weren’t suggesting to date me?”

Mermista burst out laughing, leaving the archer to watch her in confusion. After a few minutes she calmed down and looked at him with a rare smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you by laughing but no, I just wanted to hang out with you. You seem like a nice, chill guy and I think I need some of your positivity right now.”

The princess took another bite of her kelp, a small smile on her face.

“Adora and Glimmer always talk about you...and it sounds like there’s always happiness when you’re around. You and Perfuma looked great together at Princess Prom and…we’ve never really hung out...”

The princess looked away, her face red.

“Look, I want to be friends with you, Bow, but I was hesitant...like you’re so positive all the time I thought that we might...clash?”

Bow couldn’t help but chuckle as he finished his cupcake. “Nah, I get it. I thought so too...especially since you’re so sarcastic at times…”

Mermista rolled her eyes but grinned.

“Glad I am not the only one. I kind of regretted sending you that seagull this morning because I thought I was being too forward but...thanks for coming over.”

“It’s really no problem Mermista! What do you want to do now? Since you said you wanted a distraction.”

“Um...well I was hoping you could help me with that...I don’t really know what to do...I’ve never needed to do something like this.”

Bow grinned and he stood up and held out his hand.

“I know the perfect thing to get your mind off this situation.”

*****

A few hours later, after a day of baking, playing games and having deep conversations, Mermista and Bow were laying on the sand at the back of the castle, soaking up the last rays of sun. Bow had ditched his clothes for a pair of swimming trunks and even though Mermista could turn into a mermaid at whim, she donned a blue bikini, her smooth brown skin warm against the sand.

“Thanks for today Bow. I really needed it. I haven’t felt this good since the break up.”

“It’s no problem!” he said with a smile. Mermista smiled as she played with the sand underneath her fingers.

“So, what’s your next plan of action?” Bow asked, turning his whole body to face her. “You want to get back together with him so…have you thought about what you’re going to do?”

The princess sighed heavily and turned her body to face him.

“I want to get back together with him but I don’t know if he’ll take me back. I...I’m not the easiest person to get along with and he was the only person who genuinely liked me for me. All my other so-called ‘suitors’ only wanted to marry me for status but Sea Hawk...he really liked me.”

She sat up and brought her knees close to her.

“He may be super annoying at times and his shanties drive me crazy but…I really did like him, Bow.”

“Have you tried contacting him?”

“No...I was...too scared. I don’t want to mess up.”

“Well...you _do_ need to talk to Sea Hawk if you want to get back together with him so how about-”

Mermista opened her mouth to talk but her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“Mermista? What’s wrong?” Bow asked.

“Bow! You really thought you could steal the princess of the sea from me!” a familiar voice yelled and the archer turned around to see what Mermista was staring at.

_ Oh No. _

Sea Hawk was running at top speed towards him, sand scattering everywhere because of his boots. His facial expression was one of anger and Bow scrambled to his feet.

“No, Sea Hawk! It’s not what you think!” Bow shouted in exasperation.

“Mermista has my heart! I…”

Then to Bow and Mermista’s amazement, Sea Hawk slowed down until he was only a few feet away from them.

“I...want Mermista to be happy...and if that means...she’s happy with you then…” He sighed and Bow swore the sea captain had tears in his eyes. “...Then I’ll leave.”

Sea Hawk looked at the couple and nodded. “If...if he really makes you happy Mermista...then I can’t imagine another man good enough for you. I’m sorry I interrupted your date. I’ll be on my way.”

Bow and Mermista watched the sad sea captain turn around and walk away. The archer looked at Mermista and gestured wildly to the retreating sea captain.

“What are you waiting for? This is your chance to get him back!” he whispered.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Sea Hawk, who was still a few feet away from them.

“I...I don’t know what to do!” she hissed back.

“Do something from the heart! He’ll love it!”

Mermista took in a deep breath before running after Sea Hawk.

“Sea Hawk! Wait!”

The sea captain didn’t hear her and the archer’s eyes widened as he watched the situation unfold. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. His jaw dropped as he watched Mermista reach out her arm and command a stream of water from the sea to hit Sea Hawk. The wave drenched him head to toe, the force knocking him to the ground and leaving a solid indentation in the sand. Mermista screamed and Bow sprinted towards the couple.

“Sea Hawk! Are you okay?” the princess asked as she knelt down and lifted the drenched captain onto her lap. He seemed to be unconscious, his eyes closed but still breathing.

“Mermista, what...what was that?” Bow exclaimed, his voice going up an octave in panic as he settled down next to Mermista.

“You told me to stop him!”

“I told you to stop him from walking away! Not knock him out!”

Mermista groaned and Bow tried to calm his panicked state.

“Okay, at least he stopped walking. Now, you just need to say sorry, explain that we are not dating and that you want to get back together with him...that is if he can forgive you for wiping him out with that wave.”

Mermista looked at Sea Hawk’s twitching face and nodded as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times before recognizing the princess’s face.

“Mermista? What-? Did you....” he trailed off as he noticed his soaking wet clothes.

“Sea Hawk, I am not dating Bow.”

Mermista looked at the archer and he gave her an encouraging nod before she turned back to Sea Hawk.

“I... I’m sorry I lashed out and broke up with you. I felt that you were suffocating me with constantly being in the palace and when I told you I needed space, you left and didn’t contact me for two weeks. I miss you. I’m sorry that I also hit you with water but to be fair you were walking away really fast.”

“Mermista I-”

“Please let me finish.”

The sea captain looked at her before closing his mouth, waiting for her to continue. “I want us to work. I like your ‘out there’ personality and you make me laugh. But you also need to understand that I am a princess and that I have duties that I need to attend to. I can’t always be by your side and you can’t always be by mine. Please understand that.”

Sea Hawk sat up on the sand and he faced the Princess of Salineas and smiled.

“Mermista, I am sorry for not contacting you. I...I was angry because it felt like you didn’t want me around...but sometimes I forget you’re a princess. A princess who has duties. I guess it can’t always be adventure when dating a princess, who has an entire kingdom to run.”

Mermista gave him a rare genuine smile as Bow watched the beautiful scene unfold in front of him.

“It can be an adventure Sea Hawk...just less early morning shanties. And you can’t disturb meetings with Princess Frosta to strengthen our alliance.”

Sea Hawk nodded and stood up before offering his hand to Mermista. She accepted it and faced him.

“So...does that mean...?” he asked slowly.

“Yes Sea Hawk, we’re back together...if you want to be,” she added softly.

He let out a happy yell and picked her up, a noise of surprise leaving her lips as he spun her around.

“Of course I do! I am dating the Princess of the Sea and anyone seeking her hand will have to get through me first!” he stated boldly and Mermista rolled her eyes but smiled.

The sky turned gold with streaks of pink and yellow and the three of them watched the sun set. Sea Hawk wrapped his arm around the girl’s waist and held her close.

“I need to go back to Brightmoon. Will you guys be okay?” asked the archer, turning to face them.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Mermista said as she leaned into Sea Hawk’s embrace, her eyes a warm hazel, filled with joy.

Bow smiled and began his walk to the entrance of Salineas before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

“I almost forgot. I want to have a beach day here next week. If you want...you can come along. Extend the invite to Glimmer and Adora,” the princess grinned and pulled Bow in for a hug.

“Thank you for everything today, Bow. Thank you for listening,” she whispered.

He hugged her back and as he turned to leave, a feeling of warmth spread through his body as he watched Mermista run back to Sea Hawk, their hands intertwining. As he left Salineas, the couple waved goodbye as Bow set sail for Brightmoon, a wide smile on his face.

_Guess I have one more friend now. And I’m glad it’s her._


End file.
